


...Father?

by skeletxnqueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Hawkmoth Reveal, Kinda, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxnqueen/pseuds/skeletxnqueen
Summary: In which Adrien finally decides to confront his dad about how lonely he is, and gets met with a surprise.





	...Father?

**Author's Note:**

> AHEM sorry it's so short yeet

The worst kind of pain anyone can feel is loneliness. That cold, empty feeling of longing; A desperation to feel loved and needed. This was a feeling Adrien had known for longer than he'd care to think about. He wanted to do something. Change something. He needed to talk to his father, but what would he say? Talking to him could be like talking to a brick wall. As far as Gabriel was concerned, he was only doing what was best for Adrien. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. He needed to know that. He needed to know how badly his son was hurting. So Adrien did what he felt he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he dragged himself out of his room, his kwami hidden right by his side as he made his way to his father's quarters. Except, he wasn't there.  
  
"That's strange," Adrien whispered. "He's always in here."

Plagg scanned the room, his ears perked at attention. Something wasn't right.

"Father?" Adrien called out, but he got no answer. Plagg looked concerned, his small cat-like ears twitching.

"Something's wrong, Adrien." He whispered. Adrien shushed him and listened. A few moments passed in silence before Plagg spoke again, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Adrien, you need to get out of here."

"What?"

"Adrien, go!" He hissed, and Adrien listened, leaving the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. It didn't take him long to get back to his own room. Where was Nathalie? The Gorilla? Where was his dad?

Once inside of his own room, he shut the door behind him and looked at Plagg in confusion.

"What happened back there?" He asked, struggling to catch his breath.

"I heard him. He has Nooroo, he was talking to him. I heard him de-transform. This is TERRIBLE! How long has Nooroo been here without Tikki and I even knowing? Does he have Duusu too? We have to tell Ladybug. No, Master Fu! He has to know about this-"

Plagg spoke quickly, flying around Adrien's room in a panic. Adrien had never seen him this upset before.

"Wait wait wait, Plagg stop! Slow down. Who's Nooroo? What do you mean de-transform?" Adrien asked. Fear was now evident in his own voice, his heart racing. De-transform. There's no way his father was a miraculous holder. Every other superhero that patrolled Paris, he and Ladybug had recruited themselves. His father was definitely not one of their recruits. Plagg had to have meant something else.

"Nooroo is a kwami who's been lost for decades. He inhabits the butterfly miraculous, granting the power to give someone else a special power and make them your loyal ally. Sound familiar?" Plagg spoke slower, though his panic was still evident. Adrien's heart stopped.

"You don't mean.."

Plagg nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so, kid."

"No. No way, he can't be. There's no way my father could-"

Adrien's ramblings were cut short with three quick knocks on his bedroom door. His heart raced in fear, and he hissed at Plagg to go hide.

"Uh, come in!" He called. It was Nathalie who opened the door.

"Adrien. You're going to be late for your photoshoot. Is something wrong? You never forget these things." Nathalie spoke sternly, but there was a gentleness to her tone that wasn't there normally. "It looks like something's bothering you."

"Right! Sorry, no I'm fine. Got lost in thought. I was just... wishing Father would come with me to these things sometimes. You know, to support me. I think it'd be a lot more fun that way." Adrien half lied. He really did wish he could spend more time with his father. However, if what Plagg was saying was true... Adrien shook the thought out of his mind. There was no way his father was Hawkmoth. He refused to believe it.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow in momentary doubt before sighing and offering a sympathetic smile.

"You know he can't do that, Adrien. He's so busy," She said gently. She wasn't satisfied with how harsh her answer sounded, and it was such a tired excuse. "But just know that he wants the exact same thing. Maybe he can find some room in his schedule for you one of these days. I'll talk to him. Now come, You know how impatient Vincent can be."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to get back into writing, so this was more of a writing exercise to get me into the character of Adrien since I wanna RP him or whatever. Thought I'd share it!! c:


End file.
